


Soulmates: Grey Warden

by inkandpencil



Series: SoulMark Soulmates [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Passing mention of Alistair, Passing mention of the younger Hawke twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: My take on the Soul Marks/Soul Mates AU. Mostly drabbles, but some short tales, all told from Nyxale Hawke's point of view.Nyxale Hawke is the eldest of the four Hawke children, her twin sister Liane is the one known as "Hawke" in Kirkwall and generally takes the lead. In this world, neither Carver or Bethany are killed by the Ogre, as Nyxale barely manages to react in time due to having borne witness to the Ogre killing King Cailan at Ostagar.--A chance meeting in a different cave gives Liane and Nyxale information. It's both troubling and hopeful.





	Soulmates: Grey Warden

We were nearly caught in, at, and around the cave on several occasions, so my sister and I left it and found another cave to hide in before we were really ready. It goes back much further than our other cave, which is a bonus. But it is also already occupied.

By a Grey Warden.

We have learned two things about Grey Wardens, thanks to Warden Alistair. They bring hope and worry.

One: It Is apparently possible to reverse whatever they do to make Grey Wardens without leaving any taint behind. Therein lies hope for the younger Twins. Alistair is searching for this information. He didn't specify why, but I imagine it's so he and the Hero of Ferelden can settle down and have families.

Two: He's experiencing 'The Calling' and he believes it to be false, since it hasn't been that long since his joining their ranks. If he is experiencing it, I worry the Twins are, as well.

He needs help, but I'm not sure how Liane and I can. I'm sure we'll find a way, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on SoulMarks:
> 
> **Dwarves** : Name in dwarven runes  
>  **Elves** : Song in their heads; only race that can have both the song and the marks on the skin  
>  **Qunari** : Intricate designs that symbolize the Qunari; unchanging and are indicative of where that Qunari is at that time of their lives  
>  **Humans** : Symbol that has meaning; changes as the person changes. They also will occasionally share the dreams of their soulmate once they have met them.
> 
> The names/marks show up on the other person.


End file.
